True Love: The Trunks version
by Tinni
Summary: Does Trunks have a true love?
1. A strange encounter

True Love: A Strange Encounter

Author's note: My true love series reborn with Trunks.

* * *

Trunks took out Pan's picture from his wallet and stuck it in his little book of heartbreak. He began it after he broke up with Marron. She was his first girlfriend. She was first entry in the book. Many had followed her, thanks to Trunks' never ending quest for love. Pan just the latest in a long series of disappointments, just the latest to find her way in his little book. He wondered how many others were going to find themselves there before he found love. He wondered if he was ever going to find love or was he destined to end up a perverted old hermit who ooged over dirty pictures of women on magazines his father and mother would incinerate on sight.

Trunks sighed and lay back. He wondered if love was worth the heartache. He wondered if love was worth the trouble. He wondered if it would be better just to accept that he was meant to become a hermit and give up now, before he broke any more hearts or had his heart broken.

He was weighing up the pros and cons of becoming a hermit when the phone rang. 'Hello.' Answered Trunks.

'Hi Trunks. It's me Goten.' Said his friend's cheerful voice.

'Hello Goten.' Said Trunks' tone unenthusiastic.

'I heard you broke up with Pan.' Said Goten with a hint of weariness in his voice. 'You must be depressed. Why don't you come over? Maybe me and Bra can cheer you up.'

'O sure.' Said Trunks sarcastically, 'Nothing will make me feel better than watching you and Bra do the lovey dovey thing.'

Silence, 'I take that as a definite. I'll tell Bra to instruct the house bots to cook for you as well. Bye.' So saying Goten hung up.

Trunks grimaced. Goten had a way of making him do things. A well, better get moving. He walked downstairs to find his father heading back towards the gravity room with a plate stacked with food. Trunks greeted him with a cheerful face that was as false as the got. He hoped his father understood that the falseness was not due in any part to him. Vegeta nodded in acknowledgement and kept on walking. Than suddenly he stopped and said, 'Don't worry brat, you'll find her. One day.' And headed out the door.

Trunks blinked did his father just tried to cheer him up. By Dende, he must be acting really pathetic. He had to get out of here. He needed to clear his mind. Barely avoiding his mother, Trunks stepped outside and took to the sky. Heading for his secret hide away high in the mountains.

* * *

He entered his hidden cave and headed straight for the underground lake. He needed to cool off. He had not gone far when the sound of splashing reached his sensitive Saiyain hearing. He froze, someone else had found his cave. Someone here now. Trunks felt his anger rise. How dare someone invade his cave, this was not to be tolerated.

Stealthily he creeped to the lake and hid behind a rock. He still had not seen who was there. But he picked up the soft sound wet feet on hard rock. He waited till the footsteps were almost next to him when he shiftily stood up, 'Aha.' And stared, his eyes wide and jaws dropped as far as it would go.

In front of him stood the most gorgeous female with raven black hair and onyx black eyes, stark naked. She was an absolutely stunning creature. Though she was about the same height as Trunks her long, long legs gave her the appearance of superior height. Trunks would have noted more of her features but his eyes locked on to her startled seemingly bottomless ones and all thought vanished from his minds. She was the first to recover. She quickly covered herself with a shirt she was holding in one hand, she had been picking it up when Trunks started her, and demanded, 'Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?'

Trunks too recovered, 'Who are you? This is my cave.' he said angrily.

'Well, I don't see your name anywhere.' She retorted. Trunks held up a finger and pointed to the far wall of the cave. The girl turned to look and Trunks caught a glimpse of a something that was gone before he could fully register what it was. 'Okay, so your Trunks.' Trunks nodded, she laughed uncomfortable, 'Well, I didn't know and…bye.' Before Trunks could say anything or fully realized what was happening the girl picked up the rest of her cloths and took of with a near light speed. Leaving a dazed started Trunks whirling in KI created wind eddies.

* * *

With his hair still wet Trunks landed on his sister and friends front porch. He could have used his KI to dry off but he had been hoping that the water would help clear his mind of hormone induced thought regarding the enigmatic creature he encountered. So far it had not worked.

No sooner had he reached the door that it was opened by a cheerful Goten. But his smile vanished when he saw the look on Trunks' face. 'Trunks, you okay?'

Trunks looked at his friend, still with that dazed look on his face and said, 'Goten, I think I just encountered a water nymph.'

'A water nymph.' Goten repeated.

'Or a cave nymph or something. I don't know. But I have a feeling that I am not about to forget her any time soon.'

* * *


	2. Chasing an enigma

Chasing an enigma

Author's note: Please people no more comments about the age difference between Bra and Goten and Trunks and Pan. Excluding the fact that couples with huge age gaps are not unprecedented (think Elvis, Prince Charles and Princess Diana or even Woody Allan), they are Saiyains. I seriously doubt that when you can live for a couple of hundred years are differences of fifteen or even twenty years seem like that big of a deal.

Incidentally, I have been running a poll on my website (http://student.uq.edu.au/~s354033/) to try and find out who people think is the love of Trunks' life. 22 votes had been cast the last time I checked. Pan got 2, Marron got none, Goten got 2, 2 people had no clue but guess who got 16 votes. (hint: read my epic Second Coming). Yes I know this is shame less self promotion but hey. By the way don't forget to go and cast your vote on the poll too.

* * *

Goten crawled gently into bed trying not to wake Bra. But as soon as he lay down Bra draped her arm over him and snuggled up to his side. Goten could not help but smile. It's not easy not disturbing a Saiyain even if you are a Saiyain yourself. 'You took your time.' She whispered. 'I was really, really cold.' She said as she snuggled even close to Goten.

Goten smiled a rakish smile, 'Well, we will have to see what we can do about that.' Purred Goten.

Bra slapped him lightly on one shoulder, 'Henti.'

'What?' whined Goten.

'Later.' Said Bra, 'I want to talk to you now.'

'You are worried about Trunks.'

Bra nodded, 'It's been almost two months since he broke up with Pan and all he does these days is scan the faces everyone he sees to find that girl he met in the cave. He is even began to ignore his duties as president of capsule corp. to try and find this name less girl.' Bra looked up into Goten's eyes, 'Think he will get over it? Think he will be alright?'

'He is going through a rough patch that's all. He will be fine as soon as he meets his next girlfriend.' Goten smiled rawfully, 'Which given we are talking about Trunks won't be that long.'

'Why do I not find that at all comforting?' asked Bra but without waiting for an answer added, 'Have you heard the poem?'

'Poem?'

'Yes some of Trunks' old girlfriends got together and wrote one, as a way of warning others.'

'How does it go?'

'Trunks Trunks the heartbreaker

Rich and famous, strong and smart

But watch out for that untouchable heart.

Trunks Trunks the heartbreaker

Mysterious and unforgettable, bold and beautiful

One you are with him you're spoilt for life.

Trunks Trunks the heartbreaker

You can give him your heart, your soul, your mind

But don't expect to get his in return.

Trunks Trunks the heartbreaker

Got with him and your heart will break

So save yourself and stay away from the irresistible

Trunks Trunks the heartbreaker.'

'Clever.' Commented Goten when she finished.

'And disturbingly accurate.' Bra pointed out.

'It's not his fault he can't find the right girl.' Goten pointed out.

'No, but it is his fault that almost every girl between the age of eighteen and thirty in and along Satan City has had their heartbroken. And now that he has finished the human stock he is starting on nymphs!' said Bra in a slightly angry tone.

'There is no such thing as nymphs, Bra.' Goten said quietly. Internally debating whether to remind her that she too had a similar reputation before they got married. He decided that it was to cold a night to sleep on the couch.

'Huh,' said Bra after a moment, 'for their sake I hope so.'

* * *

Trunks tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep, haunted by a pair of onyx black eyes. 'Damn' he thought as he sat up and threw his pillow across the room. 'Why can't I get her out of my mind?' he demanded, 'Feh, she must have been a nymph or fairy or at least a witch.' Trunks grumbled as he got out of bed. 'Well might as well go train.'

It was than the door of his room opened and his mother walked in and turned on the lights, 'Can't sleep.' Trunks grunted, 'Well quieten down you are keeping your father awake.'

'Saiyain hearing?'

'That's what he said but I think it's more the parental distress radar. Your are not only tripping mine any more but his too. Which means there is really something wrong with you.' Trunks looked away. Bulma waked over to Trunks' dresser and beckoned him to come and sit. Trunks complied. Bulma picked up his brush and began to brush his soft lavender hair. 'I haven't done this in a while, no?' Trunks made some sort of noise, Bulma grinned, just like his father can't admit when enjoying something. 'Well mind telling me what's going on? You have been distracted for almost two months now. I didn't think the break up with Pan would effect you so much. You two have been having problems for a while before you finally called it quits. I asked Goten and Bra but they mumbled something about a nymph. Mind explaining?'

Trunks sighed. He might as well tell her. 'It's just that,' Trunks stammered, 'I met this girl in one of my secret hideaways. I saw her for just moment. She was swimming and I startled her and she ran without even telling me her name. But I haven't been able to get her out of my mind.'

'Sounds like me and your mother.' Came his father's voice from the door. Trunks and Bulma both looked towards him in surprise, 'I couldn't forget her totally after the first time I saw her in Namek despite the fact that she had been acting like a total moron. Feh, fawning all over Zarbon, really how disgusting.'

Bulma glared at him but directed her attention back to Trunks when she spoke again, 'Sounds to me that the reason she is sticking in your mind is because she is an enigma. A mysterious stranger. No doubt she was one hell of a beauty.'

'She was.' Admitted Trunks, 'She had long raven black spiky hair that reached below her knees. Her eyes were as black onyx and bottomless. She had ki. She moved too fast to be ki less. But I couldn't sense her properly. In fact, I couldn't sense her at all.' Said Trunks frowning at his own inability, 'I have been looking for her ever since were ever I go, sub-consciously. I just feel this overwhelming urge to find her and I can't explain why I feel the way I do.'

Vegeta snorted, 'Quite the little mystery, this girl, and your are wearing yourself out chasing the enigma. Feh, brat get to sleep before you bring disgrace to your family by dying of fatigue.'

Trunks waited till his parents had left before whispered, 'If I die of anything I will die of loneliness.'


	3. The meeting

The meeting

Author's notes: My Bulma and Vegeta part of True love is in Goku girl's fanfiction contest. So if you liked it please go and vote for it at http://members.xoom.com/_XMCM/GokuGirl1/. Please.

* * *

'I am going crazy Goten.' Said Trunks as he had breakfast with his best friend and brother-in-law at capsule corp. 'It's been over six months and she still haunts my dreams. Even dad's worry about me.' 

Goten looked up from his from his now empty plate and fixed Trunks with a look that he could not interpret, 'Trunks everybody is worried about you. Bra, Bulma, me even my father is beginning to ask questions and we certainly have reason to be concerned.' Said Goten as he pointed to Trunks' untouched plate, 'Can you even remember the last time you ate something?' he asked. Trunks looked away and mumbled something. Goten sighed, 'You don't eat, you don't sleep…'

'You don't train' Interrupted Vegeta as he and Bra walked into the dinning room from their weekly father-daughter sparring session, 'and your mother's complaining that you are neglecting your duty as Capsule Corp. president. Not that I care about that but you can't function like this brat. It would be a tremendous disgrace if you died of this…obsession.'

Trunks blinked than smiled, 'I really must be acting weird if you are so concerned about me.' He commented a little amused but than his face fell. 'I can't help it daddy. I tried to forget her but I just can't.' said Trunks as a depressed look suffused itself on his face. Than suddenly he jumped to his feet, 'If I don't get moving I'll be late.' He said as he darted up to his room. Leaving the other's to ponder his well being.

* * *

No sooner had Trunks entered that the phone began to ring. Grimacing Trunks tapped some keys and Marron's image whirled on to t he small LCD screen of the visual-telephone. 'Hey, Trunks.' She greeted him cheerfully, 'How are you?'

'Hello Marron.' Trunks replied, unfortunately with no where near the enthusiasm, which laced Marron's voice. 'I'm fine.'

'Still single?' asked Marron ignoring Trunks' tone.

Trunks' suddenly became more alert, 'Marron what are you up to?' he demanded in gathering alarm. He really hated it when his friends set him up.

Marron smiled an innocent smile, 'Nothing. It's just that there is this girl who has been asking around about you and I thought that I might introduce her to you. Since she is so keen to meet you.'

Trunks slumped back in the chair.' Marron I am not in any state to start a new relationship.'

'Who's asking you to?' Marron demanded, 'Just talk to the girl. Come on Trunks, I won't take no for an answer.'

Trunks closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself for doing what he was doing, 'Fine, bring her to Cap corp. tonight.'

'Great. I'll see you than.'

* * *

Trunks deliberately worked late that night. He was not looking forward to meeting this new girl. He was not looking forward to going home. All the women were going to be there. His mother, Chichi, Videl, Bra, Marron, #18, Pan and of course the name less new girl. Should be quite a night, thought he as he flew up to his room.

* * *

'He's here.' Noted Marron. As she felt Trunks' KI.

'Who?' asked a soft gentle voice.

'The guy I want you to meet.' Answered Marron and returned to her conversation with Bulma.

'Is Marron nuts?' demanded Pan of Bra telepathically, 'I mean of all of us I would think she would be the last person who would set anyone up with Trunks.'

Bra smiled and thought back, 'Obviously you do not know who our guest is than. She has been in town less than a year and already every guy in town who has seen her is fawning over her. But do you know how many she has gone out with?'

'How many?'

'None. It is impossible to get a date with her but she is irresistible to the extent that men would do anything to get her. Marron want Trunks to feel what it's like to not get something you want. She's still in love with him.'

'Every girl who has ever dated Trunks is still in love with him.' Pan pointed out.

'Yes, but they have moved on. Like you have moved on to Uubu. But Marron cannot move on. She wants Trunks to feel what she's feeling even if for just a little while.' Bra smile took on a wiry twist, 'little does she know that Trunks is already going mad from that little encounter he had with that water nymph of his.'

'He still isn't over that incident?' asked Pan in wonder.

'Nope. If anything he's worse.' Replied Bra.

'She must have been one hell of a looker.' Noted Pan. 'Maybe she was as pretty as her.' She added as she directed a look tainted with jealousy at the new girl. Bra just smiled.

* * *

Trunks steeped out of the shower and dried himself with his KI. He got dressed briskly and headed down stairs. He could here the chattering long before he even reached the drawing room door. He stood outside the room taking long deep breaths to calm himself. Finally he felt composed enough to face the women inside. Pushing the door gently aside he stepped into the room, gaped, reeled and took an involuntary step back as his eyes fell on the raven haired beauty sitting next to Marron, 'You.' He all but screamed.

This brought her eyes to him and she in turn yelped, jumped out of her chair and whispered to Marron, 'You didn't tell me you were bring me to his house.'

Marron still confused from the unexpected reaction said, 'I wanted to surprise you and I think I have. You two met before.'

'Briefly.' Said the girl.

'Very briefly.' Admitted Trunks, 'That's not to say it was not eventful.' Said Trunks a touch maliciously. Blood washed over the girl's face as she turned her gaze away from Trunks.

Realization began to dawn on Bra, 'So,' she said teasingly, 'this is the water nymph you haven't been able to get out of your mind.' It was Trunks' turn to blush. The girl looked at him with an amused smirk on her face, 'You thought I was a water nymph?'

'Well what was I suppose to think?' wondered Trunks, 'I saw you for what thirty seconds tops and I still haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Feh, you can't possible be human.' Declared Trunks. 'So the question is what the hell are?' demanded Trunks.

'She's a Saiyain brat.' Came Vegeta's voice.

Everybody turned to Vegeta who was leaning on the doorway behind Trunks. The girl gasped, 'Prince Vegeta!' 


	4. Revelation

Revelations

'What?' exclaimed Trunks, 'How is this possible?'

'Ask her.' Said Vegeta as he surveyed the girl with deep suspicion.

'I have to go.' Said the girl and exited out the nearest window. Marron followed, leaving everybody in stunned confusion. Trunks was the first to recover.

'I am getting to the bottom of this.' He said to no one in particular and took of after the raven-haired mystery. Vegeta would have followed but Bulma stopped him.

* * *

Marron caught up to the other girl and smiled a devilish smile, 'Don't you just love it when everything is going according to plan.'

'Don't get your hopes up. The hard part is about to begin.' She said quietly. A flash of white light engulfed them both.

* * *

He couldn't feel Marron any more. But the other girl was just straight ahead. It was easy to track her now that he had a good fix on her KI. He traced her to a remote cliff top, in a part of the world where the moon was full and bright. He found her staring fixedly at the full moon. Trunks was suddenly grad that for some reason she did not have a tail.

He landed softly next to her and stood in silence for many minutes. When she made no move to acknowledge his presence or to start a conversation he asked evenly, 'Who are you?'

'What does it matter?' she asked. 'I can be anyone or any thing. Why do you want to know so badly?'

Trunks exhaled softly. He opened his mouth than closed it. He did not know what to say. Finally he decided to tell the truth, 'I want know who you are because I think I am in love with you.' He said softly.

'How could you possible be in love with me?' she inquired as she turned to face him, 'You don't even know me.'

Trunks thought for a minute. 'I am not sure how.' He admitted after, 'But' he said as he gazed into her black, black eyes, 'I feel like I have known you all my life. I feel like…' he couldn't control himself anymore he pulled her against him gave her the most slow ardent kiss possible. Long moments passed before he pulled away from, he slowly opened his and gazed back into her ice blue eyes? 'Marron!' exclaimed Trunks in surprise and confusion.

* * *

Trunks drew back from Marron with a look on his face that stabbed like daggers into Marron's heart, 'Trunks.' She cried out in a heart ranching tone. 'Wait please. Let me explain.'

Trunks' face set itself into a cold, cold mask, 'I am listening.' he said coolly.

Marron ruthlessly quenched the tears that threatened to overcome her, 'Trunks you might have been able to forget me but I never could stop loving you. No matter how hard I tried. I felt incomplete without you.' Said Marron, trying desperately to ignore Trunks' indifferent expression, 'The fact that I could 'feel' you in a way I could not fully explain did not help me either. I was not sure what was going on. What I had to do. What I should do. Till Bra told me about the Saiyain bond and that how she could 'feel' Goten. The things she described were exactly like what I was experiencing.' Trunks' eyebrows drew down, 'I didn't know how I could be bonded to you, if you did not feel anything for me, so I decided to test it.'

'Test it.' Repeated Trunks.

'Yes, I wanted to see if you subconsciously felt anything for me.' She said, 'So I made a wish with the Dragonballs. I wished that I had the ability to disguise myself as a Saiyain female. I wished I had the ability to do so till you kissed me.' She said.

Trunks looked away from her, 'That encounter in the caves you planned it.'

Marron shook her head, 'I really didn't know it was one of your hideaways. I was mearly giving my alternate persona a test run. That encounter was as unplanned as it appeared. The only thing was that I pretended not to know you. I didn't plan that and I certainly was taken by surprise at your reaction to me.' Trunks was pointedly silent, so Marron continued, 'I gave my alternate persona a public image so Pan and Bra would not get suspicious. They tend to be remarkable well informed. So when everything was ready I called you and arranged tonight. I used my split form technique to create the illusion of me and someone else. I even had conversations with the other girl in such a way that Bra's sharp ears would not pick up clues. Than I waited for you.' Marron smile, 'I am quite a good actor no?' she asked.

'My father?' Said Trunks calmly.

'I arranged so that he would have no choice but to return early. I knew he would think she was a Saiyain female and everything after his entrance was planned.' Admitted Marron, 'Trunks' she pleaded, 'I am so sorry if I did something wrong but I just had to see. I love you so much.'

Trunks said nothing for one agonizing moment, than he said calmly, 'I have to go.' And flew of. Leaving behind a hurt, confused Marron, who felt as if her heart was slowly breaking.


	5. The one

The eternal bond

Goten blasted the lock open and gently walked into the darkened room. The air inside was stale and fowl. Not surprising considering that Trunks had not opened any doors or windows for three whole days. It did not take his sensitive eyes to get used to the darkness. It was than that he saw his friends.

Trunks lay on his bed half-naked staring blankly up at the ceiling. Goten sighed and lay down next to Trunks and began to gaze at the ceiling also. After about five minutes of imitating Trunks Goten said, 'Trunks, considering you have been doing this for the last three days, there must be something truly extraordinary about your ceiling but frankly I can't see it.'

Despite himself Trunks smiled. 'Go away.' He said when he had got the smile under control.

Goten sat up nest to Trunks and surveyed him critically. Trunks had not shaved for awhile and the beginning of a lavender beard was showing. His vivid blue eyes were overcast by a tired, dejected look. His soft lavender hair was messed up and his face looked old from lack of sleep and food and too much stress and… Goten didn't want to think what else. 'Trunks you can't live like this.' He whispered.

A low chuckle erupted from Trunks' throat, 'Some how dying does not seem like such a bad thing right about now?'

'I don't get you.' Admitted Goten finally, 'You were haunted by an enigma with whom you were convinced you were in love, thought you only say her for a minute. Than when you finally find her and discover that the reason you were in love with her even thought you didn't know her is because, well you do know her. You have known her all your life. You finally discovered your true love. So what's the problem.'

Trunks lay in silence for one long moment than he said evenly, 'Marron is not my true love. I mean, she maybe but I don't think so.'

Goten blinked, 'Why not?' he wondered.

'Ever since I can remember I have had a vague image of someone stuck in my mind. The image only two times the image became a little clear was firstly when after my father was wished back after the defeating Buu. I remember watching them hug from the doorway and wishing that one-day I could be like my parents without fully comprehending what was happening. I was wishing for a love of my own and the image became a bit clearer. Though I still could not tell who or what it was.' Said Trunks as remembrance washed over him, 'The second time was at the cave when I met…' he trailed off, 'I saw clearly for the first time that the someone in my mind had black hair and black eyes and was a girl.' He paused 'Marron has blue eyes.'

Goten thought for a minute, 'Trunks Marron may not be the one for you but you owe it to her and to yourself to tell her that. You need to clear the air. It sounds to me that the even if that girl in the cave was real than she would not have been the one either. I think when you meet this girl you will know who she is, so stop wearing yourself out over this. Get up, get cleaned, shave for trust me lavender beard does not suit you, get something to eat and go and talk to Marron.' So saying he got up and tilted the bed so that Trunks fell of it. 'Move it.' He screamed playfully as Trunks slowly got to his feet.

Goten was right of course. Trunks knew Goten was right. He had to talk to Marron, at least. He would need time to think over the other things Goten said.

* * *

Trunks landed softly at the cliff where he had left Marron last. It seemed like the right place to do this. Marron was sitting on the ground looking off towards the horizon, her knees tucked neatly under her chin. Trunks approached her slowly and sat down next to her. After a moment of silence Trunks began, 'Marron…'

'Don't bother, I can see it in your face.' She said.

Trunks closed his eyes, 'How could you know what I am about to say when I don't know what I'm about to say?' he wondered.

Marron looked at him with an expression he could not interpret, 'You mean you weren't going to tell me that you don't know how I a non-Saiyain ended up forming a bond with you, for certainly you feel nothing towards me?'

Trunks looked away, 'Marron I do feel something for you.' He said after awhile, 'It's just that I am not sure if that is what love, true love is. Maybe you're right and I am bonded to you. But I consciously don't know that and till I do…'

'You don't want me hanging on your arms.' Marron completed the sentence for him, 'Don't worry about it. I am not going anywhere. I couldn't stop loving you even if I tried and believe me I have.' She said evenly.

'Marron you are just too good for me.' Trunks said genuinely.

Marron shook her head, 'No girl's too good for you.'

'I doubt that very much.' He said with a smile and got up to leave. 'I'll see you later Marron.' And flew away.

* * *

Marron waited till Trunks KI trail fully vanished before turning her head to greet the figure that materialised out of the shadows of some overhanging rock formations. 'Well. It didn't work.' She said regretfully.

The raven haired girl sat down next to her, 'I am sorry Marron.' She said.

'Don't worry about it Kiwi.' Said Marron as she turned to look into her friend's onyx black eyes, 'Deep down inside I knew it was not going to work.' She than grinned. 'But you could try your luck with him. I mean all you have to do is tell him the truth. All you have to do is tell him that it was you he saw in the caves and at capsule corp.' She said. 'You could tell me that you are a magic user and had no problems making me look like you or convince Vegeta that you were a Saiyian.'

Kiwi smiled, 'It would be something to be with the pretty prince Trunks.' But than she added, 'If he was not the son of the man who purged my planet and forced my parent to become refugees and forced me to be born on an overcrowded refugee ship.' Than she smiled, 'Beside he doesn't want me.'

'Than who does he want.'

'I have no idea. But I hope he finds her and I hope you find your true love.' She said as she watched her friends profile in concern.

Marron looked towards the area where Trunks had been last and said, 'I have.'

* * *

Author's note: Last part. No I have no intention of making Trunks find his True love.


End file.
